


无责任脑洞：恋父情节

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 关于教授被我哈吃干抹净的一个小故事





	无责任脑洞：恋父情节

_**前设：**Harry由于某种原因被魔药教授收养，由于小Harry的绿眼睛，以及魔药教授想到对Harry好点不仅能在某方面补偿Lily没准还能把老James以鬼魂状态气死，所以魔药教授外人看上去很严厉但其实很宠Harry的。本次事件发生在四年级（不知为何我就是喜欢这个年纪的我哈）的小哈身上，此时小哈正非常嫉妒自家爸爸另眼相看的铂金小贵族，于是妒火中烧的他决定要先把自家爸爸圈在自己领地里再说。_  
#双向暗恋##小甜甜#

**正文：**  
“Severus，我爱你！”  
扑进魔药教授的怀里面用自己还没长大的身体环住对方的腰，抬头，睁大着绿眼睛企图传达自己的爱意，但很明显魔药教授并不能完全接收这里面的信息。  
“Harry，这么大年纪就不要对你的爸爸撒娇了！还有我说过多少遍了，要叫爸爸！”  
揉了揉那并不柔软的毛发，按捺下胸腔内某处的悸动，snape教授看着那个还什么都不懂的天真无邪的脸，暗暗叹息。  
“不是撒娇，我明明是那么爱你……”  
小狮子努力想要组织起语言，但很明显脑子一根筋的蠢狮子牌脑子此时就像被校长办公室里的甜腻茶品凝固住了了一样，支吾了半天却无法让对方明白自己的意思。  
“唉~Harry，我想今天这个圣诞晚会你应该出去和一些年轻的小伙伴玩耍，而不是在这个阴沉的地窖里面陪着一个三十四岁的父辈消磨时光，我想身为一个救世主应该会有很多的小巫师愿意邀请你去共舞。”  
压下心中莫名泛起的涩意，severus只希望自家的这个小狮子能健康成长，而不是带着救世主这个帽子背负着这个年纪本不应该背负的沉重。也许，是他束缚住了Harry也不一定？此时，他应该在鲜亮的大堂和一群同龄人欢歌笑语，而不是在这里，和他一起……  
“sev，我只是想和你待在一起！和你在一起我很开心，真的，你是这个世界上我最爱的人，我只想和你在一起，你相信我……”  
急得眼泪在绿色的眼眸中打转，心疼的魔药教授轻轻吻了小Harry的额头以示安慰，果不其然看到那个绿眼睛再次发出光芒。只不过，好像有点不太对劲？  
“sev，十二岁起我就再没把你当做我的爸爸~”  
还未等心痛的感觉降临，severus惊觉嘴唇上的一丝柔软。  
“你！你这个蠢货！要发情就赶快去外面散溢你的荷尔蒙，不要在这里和你的爸爸开这种无聊低级……唔？！”  
听赫敏说过，表达自己爱意最直接的方式就是以行动证明！于是胆肥且有恃无恐的小Harry就这么直接封住了severus的嘴唇。果然和梦中见到的一样柔软，像是乳脂松糕一样，但没有那样甜腻，反而是浓郁的威士忌的气味，几乎令他沉醉于其中。  
“sev，我爱你，我想进入你。”  
“我以为你并没有机会误食爱情魔药？”  
“我爱你，是那种想要上你，想要把你草哭，想要把你干进床内，想要充满你的体内，想要让你呻吟着叫我Harry达到高潮的那种爱！”  
魔药教授此时只有一种仿佛被扼住咽喉般的窒息，这，这不可能……  
“Harry，你知道，你还年轻。也许是因为你总是和我待在一起才会产生这种错误的情感，你知道麻瓜界有人称这种为恋父情节。”  
“我很清楚的知道你不是我父亲！”  
对方煞白的脸色让Harry莫名心痛，吻上那褪去血色的嘴唇，撕磨着，小心翼翼地仿佛在碰触着自己最宝贵的易碎品。  
“我想您知道我姓potter而不是snape！而作为一个potter绝对不会弄错自己的爱情，而您你也应该清楚一个potter的执着与忠诚绝对会纠缠你一生，直至我死亡，我爱你sev，以梅林起誓！”  
空气中突然传来的魔法波动让处于震惊状态的魔药教授清楚知道刚才发生了什么，这个小混蛋！任何以梅林起誓的誓言将受到魔法的保护，更何况这种牵扯到生命的誓言，其约束力简直可以媲美于牢不可破咒！  
“你……你这个蠢货知道你刚才做了什么吗，难道你想要一辈子都和你可怜的阴暗油腻的养父绑在一起，你可知道万一违反你将会有什么结果……”  
没有忽略话语中的颤抖，小狮子毫不在意的扬起自己最为灿烂的笑容。  
“只要能让你相信我对你的爱绝对不是那该死的恋父情结，这个誓言对我而言不过是锦上添花，sev。请相信我对您的爱，我无法代替您接受，但请您给予我爱您的机会。”  
该死的，这个小混蛋竟然还笑得出来！可是，如果是真的呢？  
这个孩子恐怕不知道把阳光给一个注定身处在黑暗中的人之后会发生什么？他将会毫不在乎那可能会将他灼伤的温度死死抓住这致命的诱惑，不顾一切，且不择手段。  
“难道我没有告诉过你不要把敌人最渴望的东西摆在他眼前？”  
“sev？”  
很明显小狮子并不能理解斯莱特林拐弯抹角的告白，但拥有敏锐直觉的狮子很容易猜到这绝对不是什么拒绝的话语，但他想要听sev亲口说爱语。  
“好吧你赢了，小鬼……我，我爱你，Harry……”  
那个湿润的翠眸总是能让他心软！  
可是，梅林的胡子！那顶着他的大腿的东西是什么！  
“sev，我想进入你……”  
“该死的你这个小混蛋要知道你才十四岁！”  
很明显，魔药教授已经忽略了关于上下的问题，不过这对于小Harry来说是一个好事，所以……就小声讨论不要让魔药教授知道吧。  
而直到被压在床被与Harry之间，魔药教授都没能反应过来这个孩子什么时候有这么大的力气了。  
“sev，我自从第一次梦见你后，就幻想着可以把你压在这里，亲吻你柔软的嘴唇，还有那解开扣子后露出的肌肤，我……”  
“我想已经到了这个地步了，你也应该懂得这种时候要闭上你的嘴了吧！”  
算了，就这样吧，反正他这辈子都注定要和这个小混蛋绑在一起了……大不了，以后如果Harry后悔了，再说吧……  
脸红的魔药教授不甘示弱地抬腿恶意顶磨了一下对方凸起的地方，双手勾住对方的脖子抬头堵住那个不知道从哪学来这些东西的嘴唇，挑衅的笑容在接下来一瞬就意识到了千万不要去挑逗一个已经想要把你拆吃入腹的男人，好吧，还是个男孩。  
“嘶——好吧，sev，既然你也如此迫不及待……四分五裂！”  
身上突然一凉，紧接着胸前覆上一双还未长大的手，捻磨揉搓的动作差点让他压抑不住到嘴边的惊喘。  
“润滑剂飞来！”  
眼睁睁地看着那个小混蛋将那个紫色不明液体一股脑的倒向他的穴口，与冰凉滑腻的触感相对比的，是Harry目不转睛的视线。  
意识到这种羞耻的魔药教授还未开口，就先为后面进入的异物皱了眉头。  
“笨……出，出去！”  
可惜此时的示弱为时晚矣。  
进入的手指先不急于向更深处探索，而是不急不缓的在周围开括，使穴口四周更加松软，令第二根手指更加顺利地滑入。  
此时，进入的两根手指才真正开始它们的工作。魔药教授此时只能感觉到两根异物正不断地向他的体内开括，即使想要收缩后穴试图夹紧对方的进程，却又不得不为对方在自己口腔及体表的侵略瘫软了身体，而当之后进入的三根手指功成退出后，发出的“啵”的声响让未经人事的魔药教授感觉自己的脸几乎要烧了起来。  
“sev，我要进来了……”  
“难道你连上个人都要对方允许嘛！”  
难得聪明的救世主自然听出了对方的潜台词，扶着自己的勃起的阴/茎挺入，里面的紧致湿润差点没让这个青春期的孩子差点交代了。  
“唔，疼~”  
而显然箭在弦上的被精液充斥着脑子的蠢狮子又怎会听从这微小的求饶，不得法的在柔软的内部胡乱冲撞，除了让身下之人更加痛苦之外，他自身也被那肉壁绞得生疼。  
被疼痛刺激后稍微清醒地Harry看着魔药教授被疼得苍白的脸，眼角的红痕和未落的泪珠成功让某个不谙世事的混小子知道要小心翼翼地对待双方的第一次。俯身轻吻着让咬着苍白唇瓣的嘴松口，趁着间隙塞入自己的舌头在其中搅动，双手也不老实的游走在severus的身上四处点火，在感受到小腹的轻微挤压时这才缓慢的开始动作。  
“啊！Harry~”  
在擦过某个凸起时，魔药教授颤抖着臀部发出呻吟，虽然尽量压抑自己的异样，但依旧不幸的被某个五感敏锐地小狮子发现了猎物的弱点。  
其后，猛烈地撞击前列腺，几乎承受不住的快感几乎让某个自诩强大的人溃不成军，出口的呻吟被悉数吞入对方腹中，被生理性的泪水蒙住的双眼只能模糊看见那双澄澈的绿眼睛正一眨不眨地盯着自己此时的“丑态”。  
“sev，你真美~”  
没有嘲讽，语气中是满满的惊艳、满足与自豪。  
看着severus如此沉醉的样子，小狮子自然是非常骄傲于自己能够满足年长的恋人。而那副好像被狠狠凌虐的样子，那眼角的泪水和身上由自己造成的红痕，让某个小混蛋翘起了恶魔的尾巴。  
“爸爸~你说你儿子干得你爽不爽？”  
突然绞紧的内壁让Harry意识到自己“爸爸”即将迎来的高潮，坏心的继续喊着“爸爸”，一刻不停地耸动着自己的腰部。  
而突然意识到二人关系的severus，硬是在这种背德感之下通过后穴的刺激释放了出来。  
可那个不知道闭嘴的小混蛋还在说着些不知所谓的废话！  
“你总要明白闭嘴是你一生都要努力学习的课程！”  
回答他的，是对方注入自己体内的滚烫液体……  
翌日转醒，魔药教授恶狠狠地盯着那个恬不知耻的小混蛋。  
“爸爸~你就说，你对我这个，还满意吗~”  
说罢，还故意挺动了尚在对方温暖驱体内的物体。  
感受着体内硬物有越发抬起的趋势，已然被年轻恋人纠缠一晚上的魔药教授只余下一点时间吐槽后，就再度被这个脑中充满黄色废料的小混蛋拉入了欲望漩涡。  
“都做出这种事情了，你竟然还有脸叫爸爸！你！你给我出去，你这个全身血液被迷情剂污染的脑子充满精液的混蛋……唔啊~Harry，停，停下~”  
于是，美好的圣诞假期中，与阴沉黑暗的蜘蛛尾巷以及街道上白雪皑皑的冬景相比，某个黑色房子内却是春意盎然。  
……  
“我以为Harry先生知道他可怜的魔药教授并没有足够的精力去应付一个精虫上脑的小混蛋？”  
“但你就是我的催情剂，爸爸~”  
“该死的，如果以后你再这么叫我就永远也别想上我的床，potter！”  
噢，好吧，他的sev已经开始叫他的姓了。  
手上动作不停地为新出炉的爱人揉捏酸软的腰部，由于某处过度使用而无法正常坐着的魔药教授正以一种羞耻的姿势被抱在某个小混蛋的怀中吃着迟来的早餐。  
梅林的花裤衩！这个绿眼睛小混蛋什么时候有这种力气了？  
眼神不由飘到某只站起来其实已经到他肩部的小狮子，感受腰间适中的力道，不由想到年轻恋人在昨晚的表现……魔药教授红着耳尖默默转头专心品味自己的早餐，明显没有注意到某只狮子嘴角欠揍的阴谋得逞般的贼笑。  
发情期的狮子总是能够时刻向配偶散发着自己的雄性魅力以彰显自己拥有强悍的交配及繁衍能力，而很明显，他的Sev可能已经意识到了自己的＃交＃配＃能力……


End file.
